Loved
by RonnieTheAwesome
Summary: Leo has noticed that Mikey has been acting rather depressed lately and goes to see whats wrong with his normally upbeat brother. WARNING: contains swearing and adult themes.


A/N: Yeah soooo with my last fanfic I made two of my friends puke… I am SO proud of myself! Wow I'm such a good friend. Any way, I AM TAKING REQUEST! Good request that I can put my heart into I will turn into a fanfic! Also I am soooo sorry this was so late. School is getting crazy, man and more times than not I feel like I got wacked out poo brain. (first person who can tell me where that phrase is from I will take a request from you.)

And this one-shot goes out to Pen-Woman!

Mikey was moping again. The funny, go-lucky Michelangelo Leo loved has been gone for over two weeks. Leo wanted to confront his little brother but he had held patience and waited for the adorable turtle to approach him on his own but, nothing. Leo gave up in his patience and entered Michelangelo's room where he spent the majority of his time as of late. He walked in, closed and locked the door behind him, and turned towards his little brother. Michelangelo lie on his back with his T-Pod blaring in his ears while Leo walked to his bedside. Mikey glanced at his brother with empty eyes before concentrating on the ceiling again.

"Alright Mikey what's been going on with you? You haven't been yourself Lately." Leo asked crossing his arms. Mikey continued to ignore his older brother. Leo growled and ripped Mikeys T-Pod from his ears only to have Mikey yell at him.

"Cut the shit Mikey, what is eating you?" Mikey's eyes widened momentarily at his normally docile brother's harsh language before sighing and turning away from his brother, staring at the wall in defiance. Leo knew what to do. Mikey used to pout like this all the time when they were kids. Leo pounced on Mikey taking him by surprise before grabbing his brothers wrists and pinning his arms above his head. Mikey gave him a wide eyed stare and struggled to no avail.

Leonardo smirked as Mikey gave up in his struggle and just glared. Leo sat and waited, staring at him the whole time. Mikey tried again and again to avoid eye contact but he was never able to, as if Leo's beautiful sapphire blue eyes beckoned him. Mikey groaned and caved.

"Dammit. FINE!" Mikey cried giving in completely. "Just get off me first." Leo complied and helped Mikey sit up before taking a seat next to him. Mikey glanced at at Leo, awkwardly scratching the back of his head and chuckling nervously. "Soooo I'm guessing running isn't an option."

"No. Talk." Leo demanded. Mikey sighed and began.

"I asked Raph out." he said barely above a whisper. Leo flinched. "He laughed and said no." Mikey began to tear up. "He laughed in my face and walked away, Leo. Freaking laughed." Mikey chuckled bitterly.

"Mikey I-" Leo began before getting cut off.

"You know I should have known. Why would anyone want me?"

"Mikey-" Leo warned. Michelangelo Ignored him and began pacing back and forth.

"I'm a clown! I'm a weak, idiot liability! Who the hell wants that mess?! I am an expendable piece of-"

"THAT IS ENOUGH MICHELANGELO!" Leo yelled losing his cool and kicking Mikey's shell so he'd fall on the floor. He grabbed Michelangelo's wrist and pulled it back behind him.

"AH Leo! Why!" Mikey cried in surprise.

"Don't. You. EVER speak about yourself that way AGAIN! The punishment for doing so is steeper than you can afford, Michelangelo!" Mikey was confused as to what was happening when Leo lifted him and literally threw him on his bed. Leo straddled his hips and pinned Mikey down again.

"What do you-"

"You are beautiful, funny, sweet and if you EVER call yourself expendable you will be punished and ah-" Mikey leaned up and kissed Leo hard. Leonardo moaned and and kissed back before Leaning away.

"Where did that come from?" Leo panted.

"You really feel that way, Leo?" Mikey asked with love in his eyes.

"I do. I always have. But I always figured you were into Raph so I kept my mouth shut, for the sake of the team." Leo admitted looking away from Michelangelo's baby blue eyes.

Mikey coughed. Then coughed again before bursting into a fit of laughter. Leo glared at his younger brother who had tears streaming down his face and gasped for breath between gawfs. Leo sat up without leaving his place on Michelangelo's hips. "Find something funny, Michelangelo?" Leo asked raising an eye ridge.

"No it's just", Mikey sucked in a breath ,"I have been here fantasizing about you for who knows how long and you liked me all along! I always thought you were straight, bro! This is just too good! I moved on to Raph because I thought you could never love me and when Raph rejected me, I deemed myself unlovable but here you were the whole damn time!" Mikey continued to chuckle as tears streamed down his face. Mikey was laughing but Leo could see the pain in his eyes.

Leo reached up and wiped his tears away with a tender touch. Mikey silenced himself and leaned into his older brother's touch and silently cried in his hand. Leo leaned down and gently kissed the crying turtles lips. He leaned down and and lie next to his little brother. He pulled Mikey into him so his face was against his chest.

"I thought I was unlovable. I'm useless…" Mikey cried.

"That's it!" Leo exclaimed before crashing his lips against Mikey's. Mikey, though surprised, kissed back with amazing passion as their hands began to explore each other.

"I am going to show you how much you are loved." Leo stated with lust in his eyes. Mikey's eyes widened and he churred at the thought of Leo becoming his lover as Leo removed their masks. He raised the masks and bound Mikeys wrist to his headboard. He captured Mikey's lips in his own. Leo swiped his Mikey's Lower lip with his tongue. Mikey chuckled and and teasingly denied him entrance causing Leo to growl into the kiss and squeeze Mikey's ass. Mikey gasped. Leo seized this opportunity and snaked his tongue into Michelangelo's mouth. Mikey moaned and wiggled under his older brother.

Leo broke away and trailed sloppy kisses down Mikey's plastron while dragging his nails down his carapace and Mikey groaned. Leo pressed a finger into Mikey's slit and guided his length out of its hiding place. Mikey moaned loudly at the tentative touch to his throbbing member. Leo slowly pumped it up and down, getting it fully erect. He leaned down and lovingly licked him from base to tip. Mikey threw his head back and moaned as Leo took him into his mouth and down his throat. Leo thrusted Mikey's length in and out of his mouth while moaning around his length. Leo took him inch by inch until he was completely engulfed by his throat.

Mikey felt every flick of his tongue, every squeeze of his throat. Mikey was churring and writhing below Leo as his climax came up fast. "Leo! I'm close!"

"Are you now?" Leo questioned with a smirk. Michelangelo nodded frantically and moaned as Leo increased his speed. Mikey cried out and pulled at his bindings. Leo chuckled around him as Mikey churred with amazing volume.

"LEO!" Mikey warned as he began to reach his end. Leo got the message and pulled off him completely. Mikey whined and looked at him questioningly. Leo chuckled and explained.

"I am going to make you cum so hard." Leo kissed the whimpering turtles neck. "And fuck you so good" Leo licked up his jaw line. "You won't be able to walk for days." Leo whispered in Mikey's ear. Mikey released a rumbling chur at his brother's words and bucked his hips. Leo chuckled and brought a finger up to Mikey's lips. "Suck." Leo demanded.

Mikey eagerly took the thick digit into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. Leo churred at his little brothers willingness to follow his each and every command. He wondered what else he could make the smaller turtle do. Perhaps with that hot mouth that was sucking and lapping at his finger. Mikey released his finger with a pop and smirked at his job well done. Leo rewarded Michelangelo with a hard kiss before tracing his hole with the wet finger. Mikey shivered and whined at the new feeling.

Leonardo continued to tease Mikey's quivering entrance, sending waves of pleasure up his spine, slowly pushing him towards madness. Mikey pushed back on the teasing finger before whimpering when Leo took it away. Leo smirked at the frustration of the younger lad beneath him. Michelangelo was putty in his hands ready to do anything he wanted, be anything he wanted. This thought turned Leo on to no end as he brought his finger back to Mikey's entrance and shoved it in with one hard movement. Mikey gasped and moaned with astounding volume at the sudden intrusion.

Leo then began thrust his finger in and out of Mikey's tight hole at a slow, torturous pace. Mikey writhed underneath his older brother. Leo drank in the pleasurable sight before him. Leo sped up his finger, now drilling in and out of his lust-lost mate. Leo began to curl his finger in Mikey's heat, searching for that special bundle of nerves.

"S-S-Shit!" Michelangelo cursed. Leo smirked and chuckled darkly. He completely stopped his ministrations and stilled his finger. Mikey looked up at his brother questioningly. Mikey threw his head back and released a loud chur as Leo began to wiggle his finger, stroking Mikey's prostate. Mikey shivered uncontrollably with the intense pleasure bombarding him.

"P-Please, Leo, l-let m-me come. PLEASE!" Mikey cried, nearing his climax for a second time. Leo churred at his little brother begging for release. Leo pulled his finger out of Mikey. Michelangelo groaned in frustration and glared at the chuckling turtle above him.

"Not yet, Love. I'm not done showing you how extraordinary you are." Leonardo pecked his lips. Besides, don't you want to feel me inside of you? Making you scream and beg for more?" Leo inquired with a smirk clear across his face. Mikey churred as Leo began nibbling on this skin where his neck and shoulder meet. "Come on Michelangelo. Answer me."

"Y-Yes…" Mikey drawled.

"'Yes' what?" Leo pressed.

"Yes I wa-want you inside of me. I want to s-scream and beg just please, Leo, do it now!" Mikey expressed in love lost frustration. Leo churred.

"Right answer." Leo snarled before aligning his painfully hard member to Michelangelo's quivering hole. He slowly breached his beautiful companion, not wanting to hurt him. An encouraging moan from Mikey allowed Leo to press on. He continued in entering his new mate nice and slow until he was buried to the hilt. It took all his willpower and patience not to thrust hectically into the smaller turtle beneath him.

"M-Move." Mikey panted. Leo pulled out halfway before pushing back in. Mikey moaned quietly at the new sensation. Leo took this as an invitation to move faster. Leo pulled almost all the way out, leaving only the head in his little brother's tight heat. Mikey wrapped his legs around Leo's waist. Leonardo then slammed back into his brother's warmth.

Mikey moaned in what he didn't know was pain or pleasure but either way he loved it. Leo did that again and again until he had Mikey whimpering. Leonardo set in a fast pace as he made love to his new mate. Mikey was almost in tears with the sheer amount of pleasure he was feeling. Nothing compared! Not even on the lonely nights when Michelangelo would lie on his back and fill himself with his nunchaku, effectively fucking himself with the weapon.

Leo was snapping his hips back and forth at an amazing pace as he fucked his beautiful mate into oblivion. Mikey pulled at his bindings as he tightened his legs around his older brother, trying to get even more of him into his ass. Leo leaned up and brought Mikey's ankles up onto his shoulders and slammed back into his brother, deeper than before.

"Fuuuuuuck!" Mikey moaned as his prostate was heavily abused by Leonardo's weeping cock.

"God you feel amazing." Leo groaned as Mikey squeezed around him.

"H-Harder!" Mikey cried. Leo did just the opposite by thrusting at an unbearably slow pace, but hitting Mikey's prostate dead on every time. Mikey groaned but wanted Leo to go faster.

"I want you to beg." Leo demanded. "What do you want, baby?" Leo leered.

"F-Faster." Mikey moaned.

"What was that?" Leo mocked.

"F-Faster! Harder! Please, Leo!" Mikey sobbed as he was now painfully aroused. He didn't know how much more he could take. Leo churred in satisfaction and began to pound into his mate even harder and faster than before.

"Fu-AH! Leo! MORE!" Leo pulled out of his moaning brother and flipped him over. Mikey's face between his elbows while his ass was in the air, begging to me pounded. Leo could barely keep himself from jizzing on the spot as Michelangelo's quivering hole was in full view.

"Fuck." Leo swore as he pushed inside his tight mate and rocked his hips back and forth going even deeper and hitting that magic bundle of nerves every time. Mikey was practically sobbing in pure pleasure as he was fucked into the mattress by his new lover.

Michelangelo groaned loudly as Leo reached under him and grabbed his throbbing member. He was so close now he could almost taste it.

"Uh! Oh god- LEO! Please let me come! Ill do anything!" Mikey begged. Leo leaned down and kissed Mikey's neck.

"Then tell me, who is fucking you right now?"

"Gah! You!" Leo's speed, if possible, increased.

"Say my name!" Leo yelled, slapping Mikey's ass.

"LEO!" Mikey screamed.

"Come for me, baby." Leo whispered. Mikey didn't have to be told twice as rope after rope of white come splattered against his bed sheets and plastron. Leo was close behind as Michelangelo's orgasm caused him to tighten unbearably around his big brother's cock. Leo let loose a victorious shout as he was being milked dry by the orange clad turtles ass beneath him.

Leo almost forgot to untie Mikey's bindings before collapsing beside him panting. Mikey rolled back on his carapace before drawling an almost incomprehensible "I love you" and crashing, completely exhausted. Leonardo chuckled at his little brother's state before pulling Mikey into a cuddle and draping the covers over them.

"I love you too, baby. Now and forever."

END

A/N: SO that was.. a thing… im sorry if it's not quite there. I've had a lot goin on as of late. Maybe I'll Go back and edit this story in the future. Who knows. Anywhoooo please favorite and/or review! Love ya'lls


End file.
